I love Maya
by Sakunyan
Summary: Maya, kucing iriomote milik Sakaki tiba-tiba menjadi cemburu dengan kedatangan Nyanko, kucing milik Kaorin! R&R!


**Hisashiburi....**

**Ini fic Azumanga Daioh pertamaku...**

**Oia... Waktu itu aku dikasih tau sama temen kalo komik Azumanga Daioh itu menarik.... Terus aku beli... Dan memang menarik banget..!**

**Ceritanya tentang kehidupan di SMA yang penuh dengan humor..! Tapi sama sekali nggak ada romance-nya..**

**Bagi yang belum punya, beli aja..! Pasti nggak akan nyesel..!**

**^O^**

**Ah... Daripada curhat terus... Lebih baik langsung ke cerita aja, yah..!**

**Semoga kalian suka...!**

**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**

**I love Maya..**

A Azumanga Daioh fict

**Main Character: Sakaki**

_Story by: x Hinamori Sakura x_

**-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-**

2 tahun kemudian setelah Sakaki lulus SMA, Sakaki pun kuliah di sebuah fakultas kedokteran hewan dan hidup sendiri dengan Maya, kucing iriomote yang dipeliharanya sejak dia lulus SMA.

_Tok... tok.. tok..._

Sakaki yang sedang bermain bola dengan Maya pun lalu membukakan pintu rumahnya. Dan ternyata di luar ada seorang gadis berambut pendek, Kaorin.

"Malam, Sakaki.." sapa Kaorin dengan wajah memerah. Yah... Sampai saat ini pun Kaorin masih mengidolakan Sakaki yang cool itu.

"Ada perlu apa..?" tanya Sakaki singkat, sambil menatap sebuah kotak yang dipegang Kaorin.

"Emm.. Ini.." Kaorin menunjukkan isi kotak itu, dan membuat Sakaki terkejut. "Kucingku, Nyanko sakit... Belakangan ini Nyanko tidak mau makan dan jadi kurus... Aku khawatir jika suatu saat Nyanko akan mati.. Bisa kan Sakaki menolongku..?"

Sakaki menggendong kucing kecil berbulu putih itu. Dan seperti biasa, kucing itu langsung menggigit tangannya.

"Aaaaakh!! Nyanko! Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Sakaki..!" kata Kaorin. "Maaf.. Dia memang aktif.. Tapi tetap tidak punya nafsu makan.."

Sakaki cuma mangengguk-angguk. "Baiklah.. Akan kubantu..."

Wajah Kaorin berubah menjadi cerah. "Terima kasih..! Terima kasih, Sakaki..!!!"

**-xx-**

Sakaki kemudian membawa Nyanko ke dalam rumah. "Maya.. Kau punya teman baru.." kata Sakaki sambil meletakkan Nyanko di dekat Maya. "Yang akur, ya.." katanya sambil berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku kedokteran hewan.

Maya mendekati Nyanko. Maya kucing yang baik dan selalu ingin berteman dengan yang baik. Dan kalau Nyanko berteman dengan Sakaki, maka Nyanko adalah temannya juga.

Nyanko mencoba mengenal Maya dengan indra penciumannya. Kemudian dia pun mundur dan menggertak Maya ( Tau, kan kalau kucing marah..? ).

Maya mundur, takut.

Nyanko kemudian menyakar wajah Maya, dan Maya pun menjadi marah juga. Nyanko dan Maya pun lalu bertengkar.

Sakaki yang sedang membaca buku kedokteran hewan pun mendengar suara Nyanko dan Maya yang sedang bertengkar. Dia pun lalu melerai mereka. "Hei.. Hei.. Kenapa bertengkar..? Biasanya kamu akur dengan kucing lain, Maya..?"

Andai saja Maya bisa bicara sekarang, dia pasti akan mengadu pada Sakaki. Dia akan bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Nyanko.

"Nyanko.. Tidak boleh nakal, ya.. Dan Maya, kamu harus mengalah pada Nyanko..! Karena dia lebihi kecil dari kamu..! Nah.. Sekarang kalian berdua tidur.. Sudah malam.."

Sakaki pun lalu meletakkan Maya dan Nyanko di sebuah keranjang kecil yang berisi bantal, tempat tidur Maya. "Selamat tidur..."

Setelah Sakaki pergi, Nyanko lalu kembali mencakar Maya. Maya mau membalas, tapi dia masih ingat tentang perkataan Sakaki tadi. Dan Maya tidak mau melanggarnya. Jadi, terpaksa Maya harus mengalah dan tidur di bawah.

**-xx-**

Pagi harinya...

Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, dan Kaorin pagi ini berkunjung ke rumah Sakaki. Mereka memang tetap bersama-sama walaupun sudah 2 tahun semenjak lulus SMA. Walaupun kali ini tidak ada Chiyo karena Chiyo kuliah di Amerika.

"Sakaki..!" sapa Kaorin saat Sakaki membuka pintu.

"Silahkan masuk.." kata Sakaki. Mereka ber-5 pun masuk ke dalam rumah Sakaki yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Wah.. Pikanya punya adik, ya.." kata Osaka saat melihat Nyanko.

"Bukan.. Itu kucingku, Nyanko.. Aku meminta tolong Sakaki untuk mengobatinya.." kata Kaorin senang.

"Ng... Nyanko, Pikanya.. Jadi.. Pikanyanko.." kata Osaka. Biasa, lah... Ngomong yang nggak jelas.

"Tidak usah sampai memberi julukan begitu.." kata Yomi.

"Wah..! Sakaki jadi calon dokter hewan, ya!! Harusnya kau kuliah di bidang olahraga saja..!!" kata Kagura.

"Aku tidak tertarik.." kata Sakaki tetap cool. Membuat Kaorin berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"Idiot..!!" ejek Tomo.

"Apa..!? Kau yang idiot..!!!.." balas Kagura.

"Hei..! Hentikan..!! Kalian berdua ini dimana-mana ribut..!" omel Yomi.

"Ah.. Sakaki bisa mengobati binatang, kan..?" tanya Osaka.

"Iya.. Sedikit.." jawab Sakaki.

"Jadi.. Apa kau bisa mengobati siput peliharaanku..?" tanya Osaka polos.

Sakaki sweatdrop. "Emm.. Aku tidak tahu.."

"Osaka..!! Kau ini malah menyuruh Sakaki melakukan hal yang mustahil..!" omel Kaorin.

"A.. Apa-apaan..?" balas Osaka.

"Aaaah!!! Kau curang..!! Padahal hari ini aku belum melakukan Two Man Comedy apapun..!! Tapi kau malah melakukannya duluan..!!" kata Tomo.

"Eh.. Apa-apaan..?" kata Osaka lagi, tidak sengaja.

"Haaaaah!! Kau melakukannya lagi..!!"

"Tomo, berisik..!!!" kata Yomi, Kagura, dan Kaorin.

**-xx-**

Hari ini sudah hari ke 5. Dan Nyanko sudah sembuh. Jadi hari ini Sakaki dan Maya mengantar Nyanko pulang ke rumah Kaorin.

Maya menatap Sakaki dengan kesal. Nyanko digendong oleh Sakaki, tapi dia tidak. Dan Maya merasa hal ini tidak adil. Dia berhenti berjalan, ngambek.

"Maya..?" Sakaki berjalan mendekati Maya dan berjongkok untuk melihat Maya. "Kenapa..?"

Nyanko menatap Maya dengan penuh kemenangan. Maya pun tambah ngambek.

Sakaki menatap Maya dan Nyanko bergantian, lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti.." pikirnya. Dia kemudian menggendong Maya dan lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah Kaorin.

**-xx-**

"Ah, Sakaki..!!" Kaorin sanagt kaget saat melihat Sakaki. Dia malu karena dia hanya memakai baju musim panas biasa. Sebenarnya itu tidak masalah.. Tapi bagi Kaorin itu masalah.

"Ini.. Nyanko sudah sembuh.. Jadi aku mengantarnya kemari.." kata Sakaki sambil menyerahkan Nyanko pada Kaorin.

"Ah.. Terima kasih.." kata Kaorin dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah.. Aku pulang dulu.." pamit Sakaki.

"Iya.. Hati-hati, ya.." kata Kaorin. Dia pun terus memandang Sakaki sampai Sakaki berbelok. "Sakaki baik sekali..." pikir Kaorin dengan wajah memerah stadium 3.

**-xx-**

"Maya.." kata Sakaki pada Maya yang sekarang berjalan sendiri ( Tidak digendong ).

Maya mendongak, menatap Sakaki.

"Kau pasti cemburu karena aku lebih memperhatikan Nyanko, kan..?" tebak Sakaki.

Hening...

"Tenang saja... Mau kucing seperti apapun tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Maya di hatiku.." kata Sakaki sambil tersenyum. "Aku cuma sayang pada Maya.."

Maya menatap Sakaki sekali lagi, lalu melompat ke pelukan Sakaki.

"Meaw..!"

_**FIN................**_

**-xx-**

**Haa.. Pendek banget, ya...**

**Tapi aku nggak tahu lagi mau ngetik apa... Jadinya gini aja, deh....**

**Oia... Aku peling suka sama Sakaki..! Makannya aku jadiin dia main chara di sini..! Soalnya aku dan dia sama-sama suka kucing..! Bedanya.... Sakaki nggak disukai kucing.. Dan aku disukai kucing.. *Pede amat..***

**Mungkin setelah ini aku mau bikin fic Azumanga Daioh lagi.. Dan ada Chiyo-nya...**

**Okay**

**...**

**Please**

**...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^O^**

_x Hinamori Sakura x_


End file.
